The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines as described in the specification and finally claimed. The special advantages of these injection nozzles are that only one induction coil is required for producing the signal and that relatively large variations of the air gap, or of the pole faces defining the air gap, are attainable in percentage terms, so that only relatively little effort and expense are required for signal amplification in the measuring circuit.
In the injection nozzles according to the exemplary embodiments in the prior art, the coil core is not adjustable in the axial direction so that the initial air gap existing between the armature and the coil core when the valve is closed, or the initial size of the pole faces on these elements, is affected by a relatively large number of dimensional tolerances in the individual structural components. This occasions increased production costs if the prescribed size of the initial air gap or of the pole faces has to be adhered to with the utmost accuracy.